Die For You
by Fred Dumpling
Summary: The maid isn't the only one concerned about Kurei. Raiha's been having his concerns, too. Pastfic. Manga based.


Die For You  
By Ariad  
July 5, 2006

Disclaimer: "Flame of Recca" belongs to Anzai Nobuyuki, Studio Pierrot, VIZ, and etc. It does not belong to me.

After several hours spent sparring with Jisho, a hot bath sounded pretty good to Raiha. It was not particularly pleasant being drenched in both his sweat and Jisho's. Thus, as Raiha walked through the mansion halls, his mind was filled with fantasies of relaxing in the bath room. He was mentally soaking in the tub when a maid called out to him.

"Raiha-sama!" Raiha stopped walking as the red-haired maid approached him. She seemed concerned. "Raiha-sama, I'm worried about Kurei-sama."

Raiha stopped thinking about his bath. "Why is that?" he inquired, although he was well aware of why anybody should be worried about Kurei right now.

The maid hesitated. "I can't say for sure," she admitted. "I understand his behavior may be changed due to the absence of Kurenai-sama, but I can't help but worry that there may be something more."

Raiha grinned reassuringly. "I'm sure he's just lonely without her here. There's nothing to worry about, but if it will make you feel better, I'll go see him right now."

After all, he was beginning to worry himself. The maid gave a weak smile and bowed, thanking him, then they parted ways, Raiha humming cheerfully to himself.

Everybody in the mansion knew Kurenai was dead. Nobody was willing to say it.

But Raiha didn't have to wear fake smiles around Kurei. If he did, Kurei would probably kill him. He wasn't sure if it was because of this or in spite of this that he was apprehensive when he knocked on Kurei's door.

Kurei's voice came softly through the wood. "Come in."

Raiha opened the door and stepped into the dark room. He instantly felt the temperature rise by several degrees. Kurei had evidently been using his flame moments ago. Raiha lingered in the doorway for moment, longing to back into a more breathable environment, but he closed the door so that the only light in the room came from the lights outside. As a result, Kurei appeared as a silhouette against the window.

"What is it?" Kurei asked.

"I wanted to see if you're okay," Raiha said. "One of the maids was worried about you."

Kurei said nothing.

"_I'm_ worried about you," Raiha added.

Kurei sighed and sat on his bed. "Come here," he commanded. When Raiha complied, he said, "Sit."

There were no chairs nearby, so Raiha sat on the bed next to Kurei. The angle of light here allowed him to see Kurei blink his eyes wearily.

"Am I okay?" Kurei mused. "I don't know. Am I ever?"

"Valid question," Raiha admitted, a bit surprised that Kurei was revealing so much of himself. It didn't at all prepare him for the shock he received when Kurei sighed again and leaned against him.

"Raiha..." Kurei said softly. "Would you-" Kurei broke off.

"What is it?" Raiha prompted.

Kurei continued hesitantly, "Would you do anything for me?"

Raiha smiled in the darkness. "I'd die for you."

Kurei made a noise that might have been a laugh had it not sounded so pained. "There seems to be a lot of that going on lately."

He reached a hand out into the blackness in front of him. A small flame appeared in the dark and swirled, growing larger and larger until Kurenai stood blazing in the air before them, illuminating the entire room with her light. "Isn't she beautiful?" Kurei asked.

Frankly, Raiha was sweltering with Kurenai's massive heat pressing against him, but he had to admit she was a glorious sight and a suitable distraction from the now visible scar that newly marked Kurei's face. "Yes."

Kurei offered his hand to Kurenai. She took it, and he pulled her closer. Raiha grew very uncomfortable with the heat, but he didn't want to move with Kurei leaning against him. Kurei just smiled as Kurenai caressed his cheek and ran her fingers over his lips and down his chest.

She suddenly vanished.

Kurei gasped sharply as the room plunged back into darkness. It only took a moment for Raiha to readjust his vision, but he would never have known there were tears on Kurei's face if he hadn't felt him lift his hand to wipe them away. "Kurei-sama..."

"Forget this ever happened," he said curtly, pulling himself off of Raiha.

"Alright," Raiha acquiesced dutifully.

"You're dismissed."

Raiha stood and was already out the door when Kurei said his name. "Raiha."

"Yes, Kurei-sama?" Raiha asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Don't die."

Raiha smiled. "I'll do my best."

He closed the door behind him.


End file.
